


maybe not

by perhapssoon



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thomas knows, james just wants to help, maria can't do anything, reynolds is a bitch, very gay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapssoon/pseuds/perhapssoon
Summary: James runs into Thomas while running from Reynolds. Literally.





	maybe not

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is.

James flattened his back against a wall, gasping for breath. He could hear his pursuers behind him, increasing in volume every second James stayed.

He needed to move. 

Darting back out into the open, he heard the shouts come up again: 

"There he is!"

"Get him!"

Skidding around the corner, James nearly ran straight on into a street lamp, only managing to avoid it at the last second.

This definitely was not how he expected this to go.

He had only wanted to help; a young woman was struggling with her bags, and her companions (the people now chasing him) did nothing to assist her. James came up to her and offered to help, and she accepted it gratefully, but her friends obviously did not want him anywhere near her, both pulling out knives and brandishing it at James.

"He was trying to help!" the woman cried.

"He was trying to hit on you, Maria!" was the response.

James, already taking the initiative to run away, did not tell them that he was gay and had no intention of harassing the woman in any shape or form. But he guessed racism didn't help matters either.  


He tumbled down another alleyway, missing a trash can by inches and sideswiping the next corner before bursting out into a busy street.

There were a lot of people here, so it was easy for James to slip into the crowd and blend in. A few people looked at him weirdly for his rush, but no one said anything about it. James was nearly to the end of the block before someone grabbed the back of his shirt. James didn't look to see who it was; he just ran.

Taking a shortcut down a side street, he crashed into someone so hard, he nearly knocked them over.

"Sorry," he gasped as he sidestepped them.

Their hand shot out and caught him by the shoulder.

"Where're you going?" they asked.

James forced himself to look them in the eye, and nearly collapsed with relief. "Thomas."

Thomas nodded, looking slightly concerned. "What happened, James?"

"No time," James answered, panic rising in his chest. "Gotta go."

The noise coming from Maria's companions was getting louder, and

Thomas glanced in the direction James came and back to James.

James could practically see the gears whirling inside his head.

"In here." Thomas pulled James into the small space between two apartment buildings. 

James cast his gaze around wildly. This was a dead end, this wasn't supposed to be-

He noticed Thomas taking off his scarf and jacket. Without a word, the taller of the two draped the clothes around James.

"What-" James started to say, before Thomas kissed him.

His mind screamed with both pleasure and surprise, that James nearly missed what happened next.

The two men who had been chasing him had stopped in front of the opening.

"Gay!" one of them yelled.

"Stop being childish," the other chided. "You two! Get a room before we do it for you!"

"I'd rather not, Reynolds, if it's all the same to you."

The second man, Reynolds, grunted. "Fine. Let's go. The kid can't have gotten far."

Their footsteps retreated.

Thomas pulled away from the kiss, cheeks slightly flushed, and tripping over his words. James didn't understand why he looked so cute all of a sudden.

"I didn't mean to, I just thought-"  
James interrupted him. "I love you."

"-and I didn't know if you'd agree but-" Thomas froze as he digested James' words. "You-you love me?"

James nodded, watching as a smile started to spread across the other's face, matching the one across his own. He pulled Thomas' jacket off of himself and gave it back to its owner, although he kept the scarf on.

Thomas seemed too happy to even speak, even as he received the jacket and put it back on.

"This is the first time I've seen you speechless," James teased.

Thomas stared at him for a moment before laughing. "Shut up."

"Gladly."

And James leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
